<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Define Yourself by TedraKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001946">Define Yourself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedraKitty/pseuds/TedraKitty'>TedraKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SFW Art [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, Blindness, Coffee Shops, Digital Art, Disabled Character, Gen, Prompt Art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedraKitty/pseuds/TedraKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor cannot believe Odin hid their sister from them. She, in turn, angry at the world, took his sight. Will Thor allow this to define him, or will he define himself?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SFW Art [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Define Yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the prompt: Coffee Shop, Blind, "Accept no one's definition of your life; define yourself." Harvey Fierstein in the <a href="https://discord.gg/wXxPh3Y">WriterBuddies</a> server</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>